Player city
General info If you want to build a city you have to make sure that: * You have a city hall deed that can be used on planet you are on. * You have 5 players ready to place a house and declare residence. * The planet you are on has not reached its city limit (Don't worry, you will receive a message on screen telling you if the maximum has been reached for this planet.) The incumbant mayor controls a player city through the city control panel in the archive room of the city hall. There they can access adjustments such as taxes, they can specify the city name and a speciality, add and remove militia members, and view reports on citizens, township and the treasury. City Ranks *'Outpost' 5 declared citizens; 150 m radius; 35000 maintenance * Village 10 declared citizens; 200 m radius; 60000 maintenance * Township 15 declared citizens; 300 m radius; 85000 maintenance * City 30 declared citizens; 400 m radius; 110000 maintenance * Metropolis 40 declared citizens; 450 m radius; 135000 maintenance '' City Specialization Each city can only have one specialization declared at any given time. There is a fee associated with each specialization: *'Cloning Lab' 80K credits weekly; reduces clone insurance 20%. *'Manufacturing Center' adds a 10% bonus to assembly results. *'Stronghold' 150K credits weekly; grants a 50 point defense bonus to militia members against opposing players within the city limits. *'Medical Center' 80K credits weekly; healing in the Medical Center is 10% more effective. *'Entertainment Center' 80K credits weekly; Entertainer healing is 10% more effective in Cantinas and Theatres. *'Research Center' 125K credits weekly; adds a 15% bonus to the experimentation when crafting. *'Improved Job Market' 80K credits weekly; 20% increase in from missions taken within the city. *'Sample Rich' 70K credits weekly; gain a 20% bonus of resources gathered while sampling and gain a 10% chance of finding resources. *'Industrial Society - No Longer Available' 200K credits weekly; grants the city the combined bonuses from both Manufacturing Center and Research center. City Maintenance The weekly maintenance on a city varies depending on your city's rank, what structures you have placed and what specializations you have in place. You can find a detailed read-out of your city's weekly maintenance on the city terminal in your city hall (not the structure terminal). City maintanance is taken from the city treasury once a week. Player cities update once a week; the exact time for the city update can be determined from the City Maintenance Terminal located in City Hall. Prior to taxation and city maintenance, the city rank and citizenship is validated. If the city has enough citizens to advance, the city is promoted. If the city does not have enough citizens to maintain their current rank, they are demoted. The Mayor is notified of any changes in city rank. Once the city's rank has been validated, the city's weekly maintenance fee is subtracted from the treasury. City Hall maintenance is paid first, then the rest of the structures. If the city can't pay for a structure, it becomes damaged and the mayor is notified of the structure status; the status of a civic structure can be checked from the City Maintenance Terminal. If a civic structure is damaged and reaches 0 condition, it is destroyed. **If City Hall is destroyed, all civic structures and decorations are destroyed and the city is disbanded; a city should take four weeks to decay if no maintenance is paid. If a city can't pay for mission terminals, skill trainers, or decorations they are destroyed and the Mayor is notified. Costs ---- * City Hall - **Outpost - 35k ** Village - 60k ** Township - 85k ** City - 110k ** Metropolis - 135k * Bank - 1.5k * Cloning Center - 20k * Garage - 20k * Shuttleport - 75k * Large Garden - 30k * Medium Garden - 20k * Small Garden - 10k * Trainer - 1.5k (1k to place) * Terminal - 1.5k (1k to place) * Fountain - 1.5k (1k to place) * Statue - 1.5k (1k to place) * Streetlamp - 1.5k (1k to place) * Specializations - See City Specialization * Registration - 5k Civic Structures Civic structures can only be placed by the mayor. They do not consume lots and their maintenance is paid via the city treasury. For each civic structure a specific city rank is required. *'Small Garden' City Rank 1 (Outpost) * Bank City Rank 2 (Village) * Medium Garden City Rank 2 (Village) * Garage City Rank 2 (Village) * Cloning Facility City Rank 3 (Township) * Large Garden City Rank 3 (Township) * Shuttle Port City Rank 4 (City) City Elections City elections are the key to gaining political experiance. See Politician for more info. Elections are held every 3 weeks. If no one challenges the mayor for the job, the mayor is automatically reelected. If there is opposition, the mayor receives an in-game mail informing them of the fact. Voters who do not cast a ballot have their ballots automatically cast for the incumbent mayor. In the case of a tie vote, the mayor retains their position. If the incumbent mayor loses, all mayoral powers are automatically transferred to the new mayor. If the new mayor has no skills trained, structures placed by the former mayor will remain, but additional structures cannot be placed by the new mayor until they have gained the requisite skill. A citizen who registers to run may unregister from the vote terminal. The mayor may unregister as well. Changes to the voting roster are only allowed during the first two weeks of each election cycle. External links *City map maker - Awesome! Works in your browser. Category:Guides Category:Player cities